Military Girl
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Sequel to Military Magic. I am Isabella Lauren Hawkeye and this is my story.
1. Knowing the past

Anime's Girl:Yup that's right Im here with the sequel to Military Magic! Please note that Isabella is telling about her life! What happened in the past and what's going on now!

Disclaimer:I do not own Full Metal Alchemist once again.

Edward Elric:If you can catch me then you can own me!

Anime's Girl:Whatever!

Chapter 1 Knowing the Past

Isabella's P.O.V

A lot has happened since I joined the military so many years ago. Im guessing your wondering what's happened to me and my family? Well the first year I was there all the missions were safe. I was 13 then the missions got harder and now im in battle practically everyday.I am now 25 years old.

I guess I'd better tell you the bad news of my story. My father was killed in battle 10 years ago when I was 15 and it tore me up inside. The radiation of a nuclear bomb caused him to die.

After his death I didn't know if I could continue being in the military. I was lost but I decided to keep being in the military to honor my father. My father was the reason I was in the military before he died he told me "The dead pay the debts of the living." I had no idea what that meant then but now I do.

But my mother took over as Fuhrer. My father was next in line to become Fuhrer but he died before he could and my mother took over. After my mother Im next in line.

But my past has been nothing but orders.

Myself now is a different story.

Anime's Girl: Whats went on in her life after the tragety? Read the next chapter! Here's a clue

Clue:I was engaged to one of my father's long time friends.

Anime's Girl: Who was she engaged to? Cain Fury? Jean Havoc? Denny Bloch! Who knows? But me! HAHA! Oh yeah im sorry the chappies are so short! 


	2. You're engaged to who!

Anime's Girl: Here is chapter 2 of the Sequel to Military Magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! Stop looking at me like that:::meaning the readers: Oh yeah Isabella has a middle name it's Lauren ok! Stop that!

Chapter 2 Engaged to who!

Isabella's P.O.V

After my father's death, I changed my name from Mustang to Hawkeye. It just seemed like the right thing to do. My name is Isabella Lauren Hawkeye Havoc. I got engaged to Havoc when I was about 18 and I know that was a young age but I believed that was the right thing to do.

We began dating when I was 15 and I even got my first kiss from him. After that it just went smoothly for about 3 years. The happy part was having him prepose to me in the same place my father preposed to my mother when I was just 18.

Then it went nuts... I found out I was pregnant with my first child at just 19 years old. So I told Jean and he and I decided to have the wedding as soon as possible before I got any bigger.

My mother Riza Hawkeye cried out when she found out. My mother now looks like a grandmother. She wears glasses and has bits of gray hair.But she still looks like a million bucks to me.

Most of the time I wondered if I was ever going to be ready to have a child. Jean and I talked about names for the child. If it was a boy we were to call him Roy in honor of my father and if it was a girl were going to call her Anna Marie.

We had our wedding when I was about 4 months pregnant. Yeah it showed but we didn't care. I was 19 young but marrying the man I truely loved.

Well 5 months past and I was in the hospital. Jean stood by me every second of it. I gave birth to a healthy little girl on July 6th. We called her Anna Marie just as we planned. I wanted to have a boy but these things happen we were happy.

About almost a year after the birth of Anna Marie Jean left. Jean left me and our 10 month old daughter. After Anna's birth things got pretty ugly between us. Jean kept bickering me about his duties and how his duties were to his people and he could'nt handle having a family. I of course fought back. I told him that I too was in the military but I keep my balance and that he needed to choose between his duties or his family.

Now here's the thing that pissed me off. That son of bitch thought that he duties to his country were more important. So on July 8 I filed for divorce. I was only 21. I was still young and had a daughter a year old.

Things weren't easy the first year. I of course still belonged to the military and often saw Jean. Things were pretty cold between us. He was 2nd lieutenant and I was 1st Lieutenant the only time I had to give him commands was when I was ordered to. When I was on my military duties I often had Lieutenant Maria Ross go along with Anna to go see Winry or Edward.

puts on music Im just a kid and life is a nightmare

Im just a kid and life is a nightmare.

Im just a kid and i know that is not fair.

Anime's Girl: I put that im sick and I cant stand it! Chapter 3 is on its way! Here's a clue to what's to come.

Clue: Hi im Anna Marie! My mommy's kinda busy right now. Im with my auntie Winry! 


	3. This is my Time

Anime's Girl:Im back with chapter 3! YAY! Poor Isabella though Jean left her that son of a gun! I hope she's doing better well let's look!

:Isabella arguing with Jean:

Chapter 3 This is my Time.

Isabella P.O.V

There isn't much to say anymore.

My daughter is now 4 years old. Im happy.

Anna Marie has jet black hair like mine but she has her father's dark brown eyes. When I look at her it reminds me of myself. Small and unaware of what's around.

I see Jean a lot. We don't make any eye contact unless Im his commander.  
After our divorce we've talked maybe about twice or three times and it was always the same conversation Why?

He always asked me Why we divorced in the first place. I always answered because of your stupid decision.

There was only day where it was a little bit scary and this is how it went.

Normal P.O.V

Jean was drunk as any normal military men would be on a Friday night. Apprently he wasn't thinking when he went past Isabella.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. Isabella was startled and she found herself kissing back.

He kissed her deeply and passionatly and found himself wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Isabella soon realized what happened and broke away.

"Why did you think you were doing!" asked Isabella stunned.

"Isabella?" asked Jean dumb foundly.

"Yeah...You kissed me..." spoke Isabella softly.

"Whatever..." Jean said drunkly and walked away.

End of memory flash

Isabella's P.O.V

I kissed him and it felt like time's in our marriage where there was passion. My daughter Anna often askes about her father. Why he left,Does he hate you, things like that. When she askes I break down crying.

I dont want to tell her not yet. 

The only thing I do tell my daughter is that I did love her father very much. Sometimes I do take Anna Marie to Headquarters. It surprises a lot of people that I am now all grown up and with my own child. Louis Armstrong always almost begins to cry when he sees me and Anna. He always is so kind to her. Sometimes he'll even talk about how he remembers me being 13.

Winry and Edward sometimes visit Headquarters, Al hardley ever visit because he is often doing research on something. Winry and Edward did get married. No shocker there. They had a little boy not too long ago which they named Aaron who has Edward's eyes and facial features but he has Winry's amazing sunshine gold blonde hair.

Winry was my best friend when I was younger and she is now my daughter's best friend in which Anna calls Auntie Winry. Winry cleaned up her tomboyish look and now looks more I guess I can say more cleaned up. I hope she didn't hear me say that.

Edward is one of my best friend's as well when I was younger and still is. I think you guys remember I surpassed him as being the youngest alchemist to enter the military. Edward still has that same blonde hair and look but as like Winry he's clean up his act. He grew a bit too. He does alchemy once in a while and sometimes teaches me things I didn't even know.

Well I still do alchemy. I sometimes have to. My duties as a dog of the military as you may call it require me to. Sometimes its hard to balance out my life as a soldier and my life as a single mom.

I am the Changing Alchemist.

This is my story

Sincerely

Isabella Lauren Mustang Hawkeye Havoc.

Anna:Wait mommy dont forget about me!

Isabella: I won't

and her daughter

Anna Marie Hawkeye.

End of Story!

Anime's Girl:Well how did you like it! A sequel is done! I'm working on some other fan fictions! Keep reading! Here is a clue to my next fan fic!

Clue: You cant tear us apart! I love him and he loves me!

Anime's Girl :Which anime is it? Who are the people and review and put your answers! 


End file.
